Stalker
by LoveReid
Summary: It looked like a routine case of stalking gone bad, but Five-0 has no idea that one of their own may be the next target. By the time they finally figure it out, it may already be too late.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again!

So I realized two things recently. The first is that I love writing in this fanfiction world, especially for Hawaii Five-0 and the second is that I'm still having trouble coming up with my own storyline. Lucky for me, CSI has repeats on all the time and it's a great show and there's like 300 episodes to choose from!

For those of you who are sick of reading 5-0ified CSI episodes, I'm really sorry! I'm just not as creative as I think I am I guess :/. I am working on another one that's completely my own but it may take a while so I thought I'd do this one also to pass the time.

The episode I'm using this time is season 2 episode 19. It's called Stalker and it's a super creepy one!

Here we go! Let the angst commence! Enjoy :)

************************************************** *H50********************************************** ***

Stephanie sat on the floor of her apartment, shaking in terror as the shrill sound of her phone filled the room yet again. She leaned back against the wall and held her baseball bat tightly with both hands.

"Steph?" She heard coming from the answering machine. Tears were streaming down her face as she recognized the same chilling voice that had left her at least fifty messages previous to this one. She barely realized that she was chewing so hard on her nails now that they had begun to bleed. "Are you there? Pick up! Okay... I guess I'll call back later."

Stephanie was breathing heavily, barely having the time to feel relief as the phone rang again. She sobbed and clung to the bat, wondering who the hell this man was and what he wanted with her. She checked her cell phone again, moaning when she saw that the service was still down.

"Slut!" The same voice shouted at her through the answering machine. "You can't hide from me bitch! You hear me Steph?! Are you there? Didn't I tell you NOT TO BITE YOUR NAILS?!"

Stephanie jumped up in fear and ripped the phone chord right out of the wall. She dropped the bat and ran to the window, desperately trying to push it open. When that didn't work she ran into her bedroom and quickly hid in the closet. She put her hand over her mouth and left the door open just enough so that she could see what was going on.

She jumped when her dog appeared and started scratching at the closet door.

"Go away Fifi!" She whispered.

When the dog started to cry, she opened the door and pulled her in, hugging her tightly.

She started to crawl backwards, trying to put as much space between her and the door as she could.

Arms suddenly grabbed her from behind. She thrashed around, screaming as she tried to get whoever it was to release her. She fought as hard as she could but couldn't fend the much bigger man off. The last thing she saw was his face as he stood above her menacingly before everything went black.

************************************************** *****H50****************************************** *

The man finished positioning his victim just perfectly and took a step back to admire his handiwork.

"Just right..." He said to himself. "I told you, you couldn't hide from me slut."

He turned to leave, hoping that Detective Danny Williams would appreciate his special gift.

********************************************H50*** ************************************************** *

So there's the prologue! Hope you enjoyed!

Much more to come:)

Let me know what you think! Thanks!

Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and follows guys! I almost forgot how awesome you all are... Almost, but not really.

Here's the next chapter :)

Enjoy!

*********************************************H50** ************************************************** ****

"I'm telling you Steve," Danny was saying to his partner as they pulled up to their latest crime scene, "you would like Jersey! Plenty of tall buildings, skyscrapers, maybe you could jump off of one using an umbrella as a parachute. Ooh ooh! Maybe you can scale the sides of the building for fun! If you want to do it at night though you may need your high tech Navy SEAL night vision goggles. The stars in New Jersey don't light up the whole damn city like Hawaii stars do."  
"Have I ever told you how funny you are?" Steve replied sarcastically.  
"There's no need," Danny said. "I'm confident enough to know that I'm hilarious without being reminded."

"Yeah... I think I'll be staying in Hawaii, but thanks for the suggestions," Steve replied.  
"Your loss," Danny told him. "Don't come crying to me when you're on your death bed and still haven't experienced any weather except hot, hotter, and surface of the sun."

Steve shook his head as they entered the victims apartment on the second floor.

"What have we got Kono?" He asked, sadly looking at the young woman who was propped up against the toilet, as if she was alive and just leaning inside of it to throw up. But he knew better.

"Stephanie Powell," Kono replied. "She was 26 years old and worked at Waipahu Bank."  
"She was definitely posed like this," Steve said. "What are all these smears?"  
"They're definitely not blood," Max replied, nodding to Steve and Danny on his way in. "The color and texture are inconsistent."  
"I'll make sure they send a sample over to Fong when we're done here," Kono said.

Steve nodded and turned to Danny, who was being unnaturally quiet. He noticed his partner staring at the girl, lost in his head somewhere.

"Danny?" He asked.

Kono turned to look at Danny in concern when he didn't even seem to acknowledge Steve.

"Danny?" Steve tried again, louder this time.

Danny jumped and turned to him.

"Huh?" He said absentmindedly.  
"Are you alright man?" Steve asked. "You got lost for a second there. You've been staring at her for a while. Do you know this girl?"

Danny shook his head.

"No it's just..." He began. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Steve and Kono shared a concerned glance as Danny started surveying the room.

"I think I know what those smears are," he said, leaning down and pulling a container of brown hair dye out of the garbage can.  
"You think he surprised her while she was dying her hair?" Kono asked.  
"It's possible..." Steve replied. "Or maybe he did it himself. Who called this in?"  
"The neighbor," Chin replied, joining them. "I just spoke to her. Evidently she heard the dog barking like crazy and called the cops."  
"Dog? I don't see a dog anywhere," Danny said.  
"And the plot thickens," Kono added.

"Well there's no signs of forced entry," Chin pointed out. "The bathroom window is nailed shut, no wonder she couldn't escape out of it."  
"Well that, and the fact that it's two stories down," Danny replied. "Unless she could fly or had jumping superpowers like superSEAL over here I don't think the window would have been her best bet."

Kono and Chin let out a laugh as Steve glared at his partner.

"Don't pretend like you're not impressed by my 'jumping superpowers' Danno," he replied.

Danny rolled his eyes and left the bathroom.

"I see a dog bed, I see bowls of food and water and I see dog toys," he said.  
"And no dog," Kono finished for him.  
"You know what I do see?" Steve said. "Three sets of locks on the door, every shade in the house drawn and a state of art alarm system. Her house was perfectly sealed until HPD rammed there way in."  
"Prisoner in her own home," Chin replied. "Even the windows are covered in aluminum foil. This girl did not want anyone to see in here."  
"So how'd he get in?" Steve asked.  
"I think the better question is how'd he get out," Danny offered.

One of the crime scene techs entered the room and walked over to the group.

"We found a hair and a grocery bag with a reddish-brown smudge in the victims bedroom," he informed them. "We're getting it to the lab now."

Steve nodded.

"Thanks. Kono and Chin why don't you guys go to the lab and see if you can help Fong or get anything," he said. "While you're there maybe stop by Max after and see what preliminary details on the body can help us. Me and Danny will go back to HQ and see what we can get on this girl."

Chin and Kono nodded before leaving.

"Let's go Danno," Steve said to his partner. "I'll drive."  
"Shocker," Danny replied sarcastically.

************************************************H5 0************************************************* **

"Well would you look at that," Steve said, leaning over the computer table at HQ.  
"What? What am I looking at?" Danny asked, looking down at the table and hesitantly poking it.

Steve smirked at him before pulling Stephanie's file up on the big screen.

"Stephanie had a restarting order against her boyfriend. Victor Paleo, and according to her phone records, he called her 27 times on the day of the murder." Steve told him.  
"Well that's about 27 times too many according to the restraining order," Danny pointed out."  
"Want to go check out his house?" Steve asked.  
"I think we'd better," Danny replied, already fishing out his keys before handing them to Steve and heading out of HQ.

"Something tells me he's not home Steven," Danny said as Steve slammed his fist against the door for the twentieth time.  
"Maybe he can't hear me," Steve replied.  
"Unless he's deaf or dead, trust me he can hear you," Danny said. "Looks like he skipped out on us."

They turned and started back towards the Camaro when Steve stopped suddenly.  
"Hey Danny, isn't that his car?" He asked.  
"It is," he replied. "And it looks like he's leaning against the wheel."

The partners pulled their guns out and approached the car slowly. Steve approached the open window and looked inside.

"It's Paleo, and I've got blood," he informed Danny. "He's covered in it."  
"I got you," Danny replied, pointed his gun at the man as Steve leaned forward to check his pulse.

Victor jumped up suddenly, startling them both.

"Don't move!" Danny ordered  
"Get out the car," Steve said, opening the door and pulling him out. "Sit down on the ground, make yourself comfortable."  
"Are you alright?" Danny asked. "Because you look like something out of a horror movie."  
"I'm fine," the man answered.  
"You Victor Paleo?" Steve asked.  
"Yes," he said.  
"Where'd all this blood come from?" Steve continued.  
"I don't remember," Paleo replied.  
"Don't remember huh?" Danny asked. "Well we're going to take you to a place that will help you remember."

********************************************H50*** ************************************************** ***

Chin and Kono were standing with Fong in the lab, watching him in confusion as he running a test on the plastic bag.

"What are you doing?" Kono asked him finally.  
"We discovered that the red-brown smudge on the bag was in fact hair dye and not blood," Fong replied. "So the bag must have been in close proximity with both the killer and the victim. Unfortunately there weren't any prints in the smudge because he wore gloves but I put the bag in this small enclosed chamber and filled if with a special gas. When the gas clears, we'll be able to see any additional prints or impressions that are hidden from the human eye."

"I knew that's what you were doing..." Chin said.  
Kono snorted. "Of course you did cuz," she replied.

Fong laughed and shook his head.

"Unfortunately the results on the hair won't be in for at least another hour but I'll call you as soon as we have something." He said.  
"Thanks Charlie," Kono replied.

Fong nodded as he watched the chamber carefully. "It's starting to clear," he informed them.

The three of them stood in front of the chamber as the gas started clearing. When it was finally gone, they stared at the bag in horror.

"My god..." Kono whispered.  
"Was she suffocated?" Fong asked.  
"That's what it looks like to me..." Chin replied.

In the chamber, they could see the clear impression of a woman's face on the plastic bag. Her mouth open wide in a silent scream as she fought for her life.

************************************************** ***H50******************************************** **

He made sure to follow the sleek Camaro from a distance, never getting close enough to be noticed, but still able to watch what was going on inside.

He wished it was him in that car, talking and laughing with his friend, but he knew that he had to bide his time and wait. When the moment was right, the object of his affection would finally be his.

He clenched his fists in anger when he saw the other man put his arm around HIS friends shoulder and laugh. How dare he touch what didn't belong to him?

He took in a steadying breath and let it out. It was hard to restrain himself from just taking him now, and getting rid of anyone who stood in the way. But the time wasn't right just yet. Soon, but not yet.

"All in good time," he said to himself. "A little longer and he'll be all yours."

************************************************** H50*********************************************** 

Super creepy I know!

CSI has some cool stuff in that lab of theirs. Hope this made sense I'm not exactly up to date on my forensic lab equipment but I did my best :)

Don't worry the action and of course whump is coming! Just have to get the case stuff out there too ya know?

Thanks for reading:) hope you enjoyed!

Let me know what you think! Cheers


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :) I really love reading them!

Here's the next chapter for you :) enjoy!

************************************************** *****H50****************************************

"I obviously have not had time to conduct my autopsy but I can tell you that she died from lack of oxygen," Max informed Chin and Kono as soon as they stepped into his office. "I've also discovered that she's naturally a blonde."  
"Well that confirms what we just found out from Fong," Chin replied. "Suffocated by a plastic bag."  
"It certainly looks that way..." Max said. "You can tell by the petechial hemorrhaging in the eyes and the blue tinged lips and fingertips. There's evidence on her arms that she struggled with her attacker. That action alone could have limited her oxygen intake, causing further O2 depletion to the brain. I will obviously be able to tell you more when I complete my autopsy."

"Any signs of sexual assault?" Kono asked.  
"I've seen no physical evidence to support that," Max said, "but you will need to check the rape kit to be sure."

"So he murders her, poses her, but doesn't rob or rape her," Kono pointed out.  
"He also may have dyed her hair..." Chin added. "So what's his agenda?"

"I don't know..." Kono replied. "But Danny just called and they've already picked up a suspect. Ex-boyfriend. As soon as we're done here Steve asked if we can go back to HQ and look into Stephanie's life further. Apparently Danny tried to do it but he claims that the computer revolted and started beeping like it was threatening to blow itself up. So he's going to interrogate the suspect with Steve instead."

Chin laughed as Kono relayed that bit of information with a smirk.

"Year four of Danny vs. Technology and the computer table is still winning," Chin said.  
"I don't think Danny will ever win," Kono replied.  
"Probably not..." Chin agreed.  
"Modern Technology is a very confusing thing sometimes," Max put in. "But can be very helpful at times as well. Perhaps you should teach Detective Williams how to properly operate the computer."  
"Oh believe me Max, I've tried," Kono told him.  
"It hasn't really worked out well," Chin added. "It hasn't worked out at all actually. Last time we left Danny alone with it for five minutes, he almost wiped out our entire system."  
"Only Danny Williams can manage to do something like that," Kono added, shaking her head.

"I'm sure there are a few things I can teach him," Max offered. "If he's interested."  
"Uhh thanks Max," Kono replied, mentally picturing Max and Danny standing over the computer table trying to make it work. She couldn't imagine one scenario where that ended well. "I'll tell him."

Max nodded.

"Any time," he said.

Chin shook his head this time, picturing exactly what Kono was and imagining what a disaster it would turn out to be.

"Come on let's get back to HQ," he told Kono before Max could get any more ideas.

She nodded and thanked Max again before following her cousin out to the car.

***********************************************H50 ************************************************** **

"Let's start again," Steve said, circling Paleo where he was handcuffed to the chair. "What happened last night?"  
"I'm telling you I don't know," Victor replied.  
"We're going to find out whose blood that was on your shirt Victor," Danny said. "And if that blood belongs to Stephanie it's going to tell us everything we want to know. So you can sit there and play stupid or you can help us out and save yourself at least a little bit of trouble. If you're lucky that is."

"Look," Paleo began. "We broke up a few weeks ago and she started acting weird for no reason."  
"No reason?" Steve said. "She had a restraining order against you. Something you did must have spooked her."  
"I'm telling you she changed over night!" Victor replied. "She wouldn't answer any of my phone calls, she started calling in sick at work and barricading herself in her own house!"

"So you went over to her house," Danny said. "What happened next?"  
"We started arguing..." Victor said. "It got bad. She wouldn't open the chain lock and we started yelling. She said I couldn't come within a thousand feet of her and that I needed to stay away. I thought she was going to call the cops so I left."  
"You see I find that interesting," Danny replied. "Because according to her phone records she never called the cops."

"Not to mention, you called her 27 times," Steve added. "Once you're in love, twice you're obsessed, more than three you're a stalker."  
"27 times buddy," Danny said. "Very stalkery if you ask me."  
"We had just broken up!" Paleo said. "I was on a lot of shit last night. High as a kite, I was a freekin space cadet I'll admit, but I'm not a murderer!"

Danny and Steve both looked up as the door opened and Duke Lukela came in.

"What have you got Duke?" Steve asked.  
"Fong ran the blood on his clothes and it doesn't match your victim," he informed them. "Apparently Victor here put a guy in the hospital last night after he broke his nose in a bar fight. That's where all the blood came from. I got the report from the victims girlfriend. He was at the bar at the time of the murder."

"Well that's a lucky alibi for you Victor," Danny said. "You may not be all there mentally but at least we know you didn't murder your girlfriend."  
"Word of advice, next time I'd stop at call two," Steve added. "He's all yours Duke."  
"Thanks Steve," he replied, uncuffing Paleo and dragging him out of interrogation. "Let me know if you need anything else."  
"Will do Duke, thanks," Steve replied. "Come on Danny we've got work to do. Chin and Kono should be back from Max by now."

Danny nodded and followed Steve back up to HQ.

"Ugh that animal got blood on my shirt!" Danny complained, rubbing at the spot of blood on his sleeve.  
"Like you don't have a thousand other blue button up shirts in your closet Danny," Steve replied with a smirk.  
"Well I normally do but the damn dry cleaners keeps losing all my clothes!" Danny told him. "They're either wearing the shirts themselves or giving them to the wrong person because I am running seriously low on professional work attire here."

Steve laughed.

"I highly doubt someone is stealing your shirts buddy," he said.  
"Easy for you to say," Danny muttered. "You're never even lost a pair of cargo pants. Although you do have about 400 back ups."  
"200 at the most D," Steve corrected him.

Danny just rolled his eyes and ignored Steve's last comment.

"Anything guys?" Steve asked when they entered the office.  
"We think that she was suffocated with a plastic bag," Kono replied. "Fong found the impression of a face in the bag that was found under Stephanie's bed, he's checking for DNA right now to be sure. And Max confirms that she died from lack of oxygen."  
"Any prints?" Danny asked.  
"Nothing yet," Kono replied. "But we did find out from her cell phone records that her cell service was disrupted. She tried to call the police about fifty times but according to the records none of the calls went through."  
"Why didn't she use the house phone?" Steve asked. "We know it was working, that's the number her boyfriend called when her cell kept going straight to voicemail and according to Duke her answering machine was full of threatening messages. They're not sure from who yet but he's most likely our killer."

Kono shrugged.

"No idea..." She replied. "But something must have happened to the phone to stop her from using it. Maybe they just haven't figured it out yet."  
"What about your suspect?" Chin asked.  
"Well he's a druggie with anger management issues but he's not our killer," Danny replied. "Punched a guy in the nose during a bar fight and that's why he was covered in blood."  
"He called Stephanie 27 times last night but apparently it was the drugs calling," Steve added.  
"Well... That's romantic..?" Kono replied.

Danny snorted.

"Yeah, he's a regular Nicholas Sparks," he said.

Steve, Chin and Kono immediately looked at him in confusion.

"He writes girly teen romance novels..." Danny replied. "The Notebook..? No? I've got an 11 year old daughter, okay!"

Steve laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sure that's it's Danno," he replied.

"We also have a mystery," Chin informed them.  
"Enlighten us," Danny said. "I'm a real man so when I was a kid I read the Hardy Boys. I love mysteries. Way better than romance novels."

Chin smirked at him before continuing.

"Fong called right before you guys got here and it turns out that the 'hair' we found at the victims house is not a hair at all. It's a synthetic fiber. According to Fong it could be fiber glass, but it could also be a lot of other things," he said.

"What would the Hardy Boys have to say about that Danny?" Steve asked.  
"They'd say we really hope that Fong can figure out what it is," Danny replied. "Because right now we've got nothing."

"Listen guys," Steve said, looking down at his watch. "It's late and we've been running around all day. Why don't we go home and get some sleep. When we come back in the morning we go at this again and see what we can find out about Stephanie Powell's life that may have gotten her killed."

Danny, Chin, and Kono all nodded.

"Come on Kono I'll drive you home," Chin offered as they walked off.

"Wanna come over for a beer Danno?" Steve asked on their way out of HQ.  
"Thanks man but I'm really tired," Danny replied. "I'm just gonna go home and watch TV until I pass out."  
"I still don't know how you can sleep with the TV on," Steve said.  
"Well I don't know how you can sleep with the ocean on," Danny replied.

Steve laughed.

"Right," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow Danny, good night."  
"Night man, don't let the radioactive spiders bite... Again."

************************************************** *H50********************************************** 

Danny plopped himself down on his couch as soon as he got home and turned the TV on. He surfed through the new cable channels he just bought, looking for a good sports game.

He wondered how he could convince Steve to upgrade as well, considering he almost always ended up at his control freak partners house.

Settling on a basketball game, he pulled out his laptop and started to check his email.

Chin, Kono and Steve all mocked his computer, claiming it was from the Stone Age but Danny liked it. It did what it had to do and wasn't confusing like all the new technology Kono was trying to teach him how to use. Besides, he'd brought this laptop with him from New Jersey. His mom and dad had bought it for him on his thirtieth birthday and he liked having reminders of home every once in a while.

"Melanie Clark," Danny murmured to himself when he opened the email she had sent him recently. "That's a blast from the past."

He laughed when he saw the picture of Mel and her mom the night he took her to their High School Senior Prom. She was smiling and her brown hair was perfectly curled. She didn't look like that when he had dropped her off later that night.

He kept scrolling down and laughing as he looked at the pictures of them and all of his old Jersey friends.

When he got to the last picture he froze suddenly. It was a picture of Melanie, completely drunk and passed out leaning over the toilet. In the exact same position as Stephanie Powell's dead body.

************************************************** ***H50*******************************************

And the plot thickens! Didn't see that coming did ya?

More mystery to come!

Thanks for reading! What's you guys think?

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So sorry I haven't updated these past few days I had a statistics test and couldn't get my face out of my textbook lol.

Thanks for the reviews! :) I love reading them!

Was anyone else a little disappointed that there was not one Danny scene in this weeks episode? I waited the whole time for him to show up and he never did! Kind of upsetting. I'll admit though that Chi was great and as much as I disliked the Jonas Brothers, Nick was a decent bad guy!

Anywho, Danny rant over, on with the story!

Enjoy :)

***********************************************H50 ************************************************** ****

"Well what did your prom date say when you called her?" Steve asked Danny as they were on their way to work the next morning.

"She said she was cleaning up her attic one day and stumbled on the pictures," Danny replied. "She sent them to me for a laugh."  
"And what, you think she's a suspect?" Steve said.  
"No way," Danny answered. "She still lives in Jersey, she's a kindergarden teacher and she's got three kids. I highly doubt she has the time to fly in for murder."

Steve nodded.

"It wouldn't be the craziest thing we've ever seen... But you know Danny that it's probably just a coincidence," he said. "The pictures got you creeped out because of the similarities, it happens."  
"I don't know..." He replied. "I know I always make fun of you for saying this but my gut tells me there's something else going on. I mean come on, they were positioned EXACTLY the same way Steve. That pose can't be a coincidence it's too exact! And Stephanie Powell's hair was dyed brown because she was a blonde. My date was a brunette! That doesn't seem off to you? Doesn't send off some Navy SEAL alarm signals in your brain?"

"Okay fine Danny. I've learned not to doubt your instincts by now," Steve pointed out. "What do you think is happening?"  
"What if someone hacked or read my email? Maybe even someone who works in our building or someone from HPD?" Danny asked.  
"No way man," Steve replied.  
"You know how I am with technology," Danny said. "I could've forgotten to log off of a computer I used."  
"You should probably change your passwords Danny," Steve mentioned.  
"I already did," he replied. "I'm telling you Steve, something's off."

"Something is definitely off," Kono agreed as they walked into HQ. "Chin is in your office talking to someone Steve, but I've been going through Stephanie's life some more, and it's pretty interesting."

Steve glanced at his office but seeing that Chin had everything under control, he turned back to Kono.

"What have you got?" Danny asked.  
"Turns out that she took a leave of absence a couple of weeks ago for medical reasons and started seeing a Dr. Peter Kalawa," Kono began. "He gave her a prescription for Xanax and Valium, anti-anxiety meds. One day back from leave, she quits her job. Then she goes on a terrified woman shopping spree. She buys locks, phone screeners, alarm installations and she changes her telephone numbers as well as canceling all but one of her credit cards."  
"It's like she was trying to make herself disappear," Steve said.

Kono nodded in agreement.

"She stayed at the Hilton for a couple of nights. She got two phone calls from the adjoining room on her third night and promptly checked out. That was the night of her murder. The person in the other room paid in cash so I'm having a little trouble finding out who it was but I'm working on a name. It shouldn't take long, I'll have it soon. Whoever it was checked out not long after she did. After looking at all this, I think it's safe to say she was definitely being stalked. This is emotional terrorism at its finest."  
"But her boyfriend had an alibi..." Steve said. "So we still have no suspects."

"Get ready for the worst part," Kono said. "We ran a check on all the phone calls she was receiving that night that and guess where they were coming from?"  
"Where?" Danny asked.  
"Inside her house," Kono replied.

"Inside the house?" Steve repeated in surprise.  
"I still want to know how Mr. Houdini here got in and out without using the front door," Danny said. "This girl had more security in her apartment than Fort Knox."

Kono shrugged. "Whoever this guy is, he's good," she replied. "She had no way to call for help and she thought she was safe in her apartment. He cornered her and she had no idea."  
"Unfortunately we're still no closer to finding out who this sicko is," Danny pointed out.

"I wouldn't say that," Chin said, walking out of Steve's office and joining them.  
"What's up?" Steve asked. "Who is that?"  
"A man who claims to have seen Stephanie Powell's murder," Chin replied.  
"An eye witness?" Danny asked. "I don't see how that's possible considering the murder took place in her apartment with blocked out windows."  
"There's the problem," Chin replied. "As you said, he couldn't have seen it unless he was in the apartment. But he claims that he saw the murder before it happened."  
"A psychic?" Steve asked. "Come on."

"Normally I would agree but he has details," Chin told them. "Details that weren't in the press release."  
"I'll go talk to him," Steve said. "For all we know he could be our killer."  
"He's waiting in your office," Chin replied. "His name is James Meyers."

Steve nodded. "You guys keep looking into Stephanie Powell. See if there's any connection to Meyers. Care to join me Danny?"  
"I thought you'd never ask," Danny said, following Steve into his office.

"Mr. Meyers," Steve said, sitting opposite the man at his desk. "My colleague tells me that you had some sort of vision regarding Stephanie Powell's murder?"  
"Yes I did," he replied.  
"Care to elaborate?" Danny asked.  
"A screaming face in a plastic womb," Meyers said. "Three hearts beating very fast. Two large and one small."  
"Okay," Steve said skeptically, getting up. "Thank you for all your help. I'll walk you out."  
"The dog didn't make it, did he?" Meyers asked.

Steve and Danny shared a look before turning back to the man.

"Mr. Meyers," Steve said. "Where were you the night of the murder?"  
"I was at the Hilton hotel," he replied. "In the adjoining room of Ms. Stephanie Powell."  
"Wait, what?" Danny asked, stepping forward. "Did you speak to her?"  
"I did," Meyers replied. "I called her and told her that I felt a negative energy coming from her room. Unfortunately she hung up on me, that happens a lot."  
"But you tried again," Steve said.  
"I did. She picked up and hung up," he replied.

"According to the records Kono got from the hotel, she checked out that night," Danny said to Steve. He then turned back to Meyers. "You checked out not long after, care to fill us in?"  
"Well she was suffering and I felt her fear. I couldn't stay there after that feeling came over me," Meyers said. "And it seems my intuition was accurate."

Steve and Danny shared another suspicious look.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Meyers asked.  
"Mr. Meyers, we're cops," Danny replied.  
"And I'm a clairvoyant," Meyers said. "Does that make me less credible than you?"  
"Of course not," Danny said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Why did you pay in cash for the hotel room Mr. Meyers? Nobody does that anymore."  
"I don't trust credit cards," he replied. "Too impersonal. And way too easy to trace. When you're like me, you know the kind of people who are out there... You can feel them. You never know who might come looking for you."  
"Well that's certainly not suspicious," Danny said.

Meyers just shrugged at Danny. "You asked me a question and I answered it Detective," he replied. "Why would I come in to talk to you if I had killed her?"  
"It wouldn't be the first time I've seen that," Danny told him.

"Are these the only visions you've experienced?" Steve asked, cutting into the growing argument between his partner and their psychic.

Meyers shook his head and closed his eyes. "Locks. Three locks. Hanging ghosts. Back to chest. Wooden beams, like an attic. Darkness... That's it," he said.

Steve nodded. "Why don't we go back to crime scene?" He said.

Meyers agreed readily. "I just wanted to comfort her," he said. "I felt her fear. Whatever I can do to help."

Steve and Danny escorted him down to the Camaro and headed back to the apartment.

"I was only trying to help her," Meyers said. "But people often don't listen to me."  
"Not everyone believes in psychics Mr. Meyers," Steve replied.  
"I didn't ask for this," he told them. "These visions. Whatever they are. I see them and I try to help. Unfortunately it doesn't always work out that way."  
"What happened to Stephanie wasn't your fault," Steve said.  
"I didn't mean to frighten her further," he said. "I wanted to warn her. I wanted to help."  
"Maybe you still can," Danny said.  
"I hope so," Meyers replied.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

When they pulled up outside the apartment, Steve and Danny led Meyers in and watched him carefully. He may have said he wanted to help, but he had also admitted to being with the victim on the night she was murdered, and he knew details that hadn't been released. He wasn't cleared just yet.

"Are these the three locks you saw?" Danny asked, pointing at the door.  
"Yes," he replied. "But they're different somehow. Maybe the angle."  
"What do you mean?" Danny asked.  
"It seemed like I was looking down on them," he replied.

The partners looked up, before following Meyers as he walked through the apartment.

He stopped in front of the closet in Stephanie's bedroom and just stared.

"Is this what you saw?" Steve asked.  
"Yes... Only it was..." He began.  
"From above?" Danny finished.

Meyers nodded. "Everything I saw, I saw from above."

Steve pulled out his flashlight and shined it into the closet. He moved it up towards the closets ceiling.

"Danny," he called. "There's a small door up there. Go grab me a chair."

Danny dragged a chair from the kitchen into the bedroom and Steve climbed through the space and up into the attic.

He walked through the attic, looking for something that could be used to spy, and then he noticed them.

There were small holes screwed into the floor at different locations around the attic. Under each hole was a piece of tape, and Steve could clearly make out the small scrawled words: living room, bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, hallway.

Steve shook his head in disbelief as he realized how this man had been able to get in and out without leaving a trace. He lived in her attic, and he had been watching her every move.

********************************************H50*** *************************************************

I know, this episode really made me shudder. I may have even searched my ceiling for holes. You never know lol

Next chapter is what we've all been waiting for, some whump!

What did you guys think?

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed:)  
Cheers


	5. Chapter 5

I know this chapter is a little short but it has the whump I promised! Read on!

Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites :)

Enjoy!

************************************************** *H50********************************************** ***

"Find anything?" Danny called from the bedroom.  
"You're not going to believe this!" Steve called back.  
"Try me!" Danny replied.  
"There are small holes with tape under them listing the names of the rooms," Steve relayed. "He was watching her. I also found a cushion up here, probably where the fiber Fong couldn't identify came from. I'd guess that's what he slept on. I think I see the beams Meyers was talking about too."

Steve kept looking around the attic when he found a phone built into the wall with some exposed wires that whoever had been up here had clearly manipulated.

"He tapped her house phone!" Steve called. "I'm guessing that he could call her, but she couldn't call anyone else."  
"Makes sense," Danny called back. "We already know that he messed with her cell phone service so she couldn't get a call out. That must be why she didn't use the house phone to call the police either. You're right by the way, I can't believe this psycho was living in her attic and she had no idea."

Steve looked around the attic one more time before climbing back down the hatch and into the bedroom.

"You know I don't think this was about sex at all," he said. "I think this was about control. He liked watching her."  
"Then why kill her?" Danny asked.  
"I don't know..." Steve said. "But he also left some stuff behind. A digital camera, a digital recorder, night vision goggles, and binoculars. I'm gonna call Duke and having him send the CSU back here to process everything up there."  
"There's probably microphones all over this place," Danny said.  
"Probably..." Steve agreed. "But we're still left with the question of how did he get in?"

"Stephanie must have let him in at some point..." Danny pointed out. "He comes in, cracks a window, gives himself easy access to get back in later."  
"Who do we let into our homes everyday?" Steve asked.  
"If you've got a uniform on, you can walk right through the front door," Danny replied. "Nobody looks twice."  
"We need to check with the utility companies that worked on her house," Steve said. "Then we split up. Chin and Kono take half and we'll take the other half."

***************************************H50******** ************************************************** **

"We have spoken to everyone from the guy who comes to fix computers to the plumber Steven!" Danny ranted as they drove to their next destination.

Neither they, nor Chin and Kono were having any luck on who could have been stalking Stephanie Powell.

"So far all the companies we checked out are squeaky clean. Not a misdemeanor or axe in sight!" Danny said.  
"I know that Danny," Steve replied. "But like you said it has to be someone who has a uniform. No 26 year old girl would let a random guy into her apartment otherwise."  
"So who's next on our list of uniformed psycho killer suspects?" Danny asked.  
"That would be Edward Mills of Komaku Cable," Steve replied, pulling up outside the building he lived in.

"Hey! That's my cable company!" Danny said. "You've got to try this out Steve I've got like a thousand channels. These last two weeks have been heaven!"  
"Is that why you refused to come to my house the past five times I've invited you?" Steve asked.  
"Absolutely," Danny replied. "But you know you've been enjoying my new cable."

Steve opened his mouth to argue but just shrugged.

"You're right," he agreed as they walked up the stairs to the second story apartment. "I have."

Steve and Danny glanced at each other when Edward Mills' door opened by itself as they knocked.

"Mr. Mills," Danny called out. "Your door is open. We're officers from Five-0, we need to ask you some questions."  
"We're coming in!" Steve said when there was no reply.

Steve's phone started ringing suddenly.

"It's Kono. I got this," Steve said. "You check out his place. Be careful, I'll be right in."

Danny nodded and made his way further into the apartment.

"Mr. Mills," he called out again. "Are you here?"

Danny saw some drops of a yellow liquid on the kitchen floor, leading into one of the cabinets. He pulled on a pair of gloves and opened the cupboard.

Leaning down, he started going through the contents of the garbage until he found what he was looking for. He pulled a plastic glove out of the garbage and looked carefully at it. It was covered in a yellow gooey substance, but he had no idea what it was.

A noise from behind him startled him suddenly and he spun around immediately.

**********************************************H50* ************************************************** **

He smiled in surprise when he saw the familiar silver Camaro pull up in front of his house, thinking that his friend had stopped by to visit him. He really needed that right now.

His smile quickly turned into an angry grimace when he saw HIM get out of the car as well. He was becoming a real nuisance... Always in the way.

He felt betrayed suddenly. Why was his best friend always ignoring him when the other man was around?

His anger only grew when both men walked right past him. RIGHT PAST HIM. And his friend didn't even stop to say hello, or ask him how his day was.

Making up his mind, he quickly made his way to the other side of the building and climbed up the fire escape to get back into his apartment.

He was acting on anger, and he knew he would probably regret this later, and miss his friend when he was gone, but all he could think about at the moment was his own rage and feelings of betrayal.

He was ending this now.

He walked down the hallway slowly and quietly, careful not to alert the men to his presence.

He smiled when he found just who he was looking for kneeling on the ground in front of his cabinet, going through his trash. He knew what the man would find in there, but there was nothing he could do about it now. It was too late for him. It was about to end.

He stepped forward and the man before him spun around suddenly, but he was on his knees and at a clear disadvantage.

He had him right where he wanted him, and grabbed him before he could so much as call out for help.

************************************************H5 0************************************************* **

"Sorry Kono I don't have such great service here," Steve told her. "We're at Edward Mills' house. He installed Stephanie's cable-"

Steve looked up in horror as he heard the sound of glass shattering and was just in time to see Danny's body sail through the broken window and land with a sickening thud on the grass below.

"DANNY!" He shouted, dropping his phone and pulling out his gun simultaneously.

He was torn between catching this son of a bitch and helping his fallen parter. He glanced quickly inside the apartment but seeing no one, ran back outside.

He picked his phone up off the ground immediately.

"Kono!" He said frantically when he heard her still shouting on the line. "Send emergency medical assistance to this address! Danny's down!"

He hung up without waiting for a reply and ran down the stairs. He leaned down by his unconscious partner and cringed at all the blood covering Danny's face.

"Danny!" He shouted, checking his pulse and gently running his hands over his friends body to look for injuries. "Can you hear me Danny?! Come on man, Danny!"

*********************************************H50** ************************************************** **

Short chapter I know but me and my cliffhangers! I just had to end it there :)

For those few who thought I was going to whump Steve, sorry! I do love Steve but I'm a Danny whumper at heart :) never fear though there's always excitement for superSEAL too!

What'd you guys think?

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!  
Cheers :)


	6. Chapter 6

So when we last saw our favorite detective, he was flying out a window. Let's see how well that went for him.

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! I love getting them:)

Enjoy!

********************************************H50*** ***********************************************

"What the hell happened?!" Chin asked Steve again as they stood in the waiting room of Hawaii Medical Center.  
"We were checking out Mills' apartment when I got the call from Kono," Steve replied. "Danny went to check out the apartment and I stayed outside because I didn't have such great cell service. Thirty seconds. That's it. Thirty god damned seconds later I see him sailing out the window!"

Steve slammed his hand into the wall before running both of them through his hair nervously.

"I never should've left him alone!" He said, the guilt clear in his voice.  
"You didn't know," Kono replied soothingly, trying to hide her own worry. She laid her hand on Steve's arm. "He's going to be fine, alright?"  
"I let him get away," Steve said. "I had him and I let him go."  
"Hey," Chin argued. "You went to help Danny, Steve. Who's more important?"

Chin nodded when Steve failed to answer the obvious question. "Exactly," he said.

"Steve, Chin, and Kono," Dr. Kamahi called as he strolled into the waiting room. "My four favorite accident prone police officers are back again."  
"How's Danny?" Steve asked, not in the mood to joke just yet.  
"Concussion, three cracked ribs, a sprained wrist and eight stitches to the forehead," Dr. Kamahi replied. "Considering he tried to fly, it could have been a lot worse."

"But he's going to be alright?" Kono asked.  
"He needs to rest," Kamahi replied. "But I don't see why he can't go home relatively soon."  
"Are you sure?" Steve asked hesitantly. "Is was a nasty fall..."  
"I know how much you both love it here but I don't believe a prolonged stay is absolutely necessary," Dr. Kamahi reassured him. "I also know that you'll be keeping a close eye on him, so I'm not worried."  
Steve nodded. "Thanks Doc," he replied, shaking his hand and patting him on the back.  
"Always a pleasure to see you and your team Commander, despite the circumstances," he replied. "He's in room 644 when you're ready to see him. He's unconscious at the moment but he should be awake soon. He's going to have one hell of a headache for a while and he'll be sore, I'll prescribe some painkillers for him before he leaves."

Steve nodded and thanked the doctor again as he began to walk away. He blew out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"He's gonna be fine brah," Chin said, slapping him on the back.

Steve exhaled again. "Danny was alone," he said, finally able to focus now that he knew his partner would be alright. "The stalker could've easily killed him and didn't. Why?"

"I don't know... Let's just be grateful that he didn't." Chin replied. "Me and Kono will go back over there and see what we can find."  
"Alright," Steve said. "I'm gonna stay here with Danny. Maybe he'll remember something."  
"Call us when he wakes up," Kono ordered.  
"You know I will," he replied.

*************************************************H 50************************************************ **

Almost two hours later, Steve sat in the hard plastic chair, waiting impatiently for his partner to grace him with his usually loud presence. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, Steve hated it when Danny was quiet. A quiet Danny was never a good Danny, and despite what the doctor said, Steve couldn't be sure that he was alright until he spoke to him. It was two damned stories for gods sake...

He shook his head as the sight of his partners limp body flying through the air and crashing to the ground filled his head once again.

A moan from the bed brought him to his feet immediately.

"Danny?" He said. "Danny can you hear me?"  
"Unfortunately..." Danny mumbled. "What the hell hit me? Feels like one of your grenades went off in my head."

Steve sighed in relief at Danny's ranting tone. It couldn't be that bad if his partner was complaining within ten seconds of being conscious.

"What hit you?" Steve repeated. "That would be the ground Danno. You took a swan dive out a two story window. Can you open your eyes for me?"  
"Now why would I do that?" Danny asked, obliging his partner and peeling his eyes open slowly. Steve frowned in concern when it took his friend a few seconds to focus on him.  
"I don't exactly think it was planned... The guy whose apartment we were checking out pushed you," Steve replied. "I'm just glad you're alright and in relatively one piece..."

"What's with the face?" Danny asked once his vision finally cleared.  
"What face? I don't have a face," Steve said.  
"I may be concussed, but I will always recognize one of your many faces Steve," Danny replied. "Especially aneurism face because it's a personal favorite of mine. Now what's wrong?"

Steve sighed. "I don't want to push anything, but I do need to ask you a few questions Danno. Think you're up for it?" He asked hesitantly.

Danny nodded, regretting it immediately when pain shot through his skull. He moaned again.

"Maybe I should get the doctor first..." Steve said worriedly.  
"No, I'm fine Steve," Danny replied. "Ask away."  
"Are you sure?" Steve asked.  
"I'm sure," he said. "I want this son of a bitch. Bastard threw me out a window!"  
"Yeah, you and me both," Steve said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Danny closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to clear the fog in his head and focus.

"We went to the cable guys house..." He started. "We were about to go in... But you went back outside...?"

Steve nodded. "I got a phone call," he reminded him.  
"I walked into the kitchen I think it was," Danny continued. "I saw some yellowish looking goo on the floor leading into one of the cabinets. I followed it and found something... Something important."

Steve stayed silent, giving his partner the time to remember.

"Gloves!" Danny said suddenly. "I found plastic gloves in the garbage. They were covered in that yellow stuff. I have no idea what it was, but it smelled strong, like chemicals. I was holding one of the gloves when I heard a noise behind me... I turned around fast but it was already too late. I was kneeling down and he towered over me. That's the last thing I remember."

"That's more than enough. Great job Danny," Steve said, pulling out his phone. "I'm going to call Chin and tell them what to look for. I also need to tell them you're awake."

"Aww were they worried about me?" Danny asked.  
"You know they are," Steve said, rolling his eyes. "Speaking of worry you may want to call Rachel."  
"You told Rachel?" Danny groaned.  
"Sorry buddy," Steve replied. "She called to ask if you could pick up Grace early this Saturday and I didn't want to lie to her. She's a scary woman that one... But she said she didn't want to tell Grace you were in the hospital until you're home with her. Apparently Grace is still having a hard time from the last time you were here. You really need to stop ending up in the hospital D."

"And put the excellent medical coverage the Governor has for us to waste?" Danny asked sarcastically. "Never!"

Steve laughed at that. "I think I'm gonna have the Governor get us a private lounge here," he said. "At the very least we need more comfortable chairs."  
"And better food," Danny agreed. "Definitely better food."

Steve looked up as Danny stifled a yawn.

"Get some rest Danny," he ordered. "The doctor won't be releasing you for at least another hour so take a nap and I'll wake you when it's time to go. I need to talk to Chin and Kono anyway. I'll even call Rachel for you if you take a nap like a good boy."

Danny snorted. "What am I five years old?" He grumbled.  
"That argument would be a lot more convincing if your eyelids weren't drooping right now," Steve pointed out.  
"Shut up McGarrett..." Danny mumbled as he fell asleep again.

Steve got up as quietly as he could and made his way into the hallway to make his calls. He turned around and gave his partner one more concerned glance before closing the door behind him. He wanted this guy and he wanted him now. Nobody got away with hurting his team, especially Danny.

************************************************** ***H50******************************************** *

Danny was sure he had just closed his eyes when he heard the door open and footsteps make their way slowly towards him to stand by the side of his bed.

"Steve?" He whispered tiredly, not ready to open his eyes again just yet.  
"No it's me Danno," he heard. "I'm so sorry about this buddy... This wasn't supposed to happen."

The voice was familiar but it was definitely not Steve's... They'd just called him Danno... Not many people knew about that nickname, even less had permission to use it.

An uncomfortable and wary feeling washed over Danny immediately. Who was this guy, and what exactly was he sorry for?

He tried to clear the fog in his head as he blinked his eyes open slowly. His vision was blurry but he saw a man standing over him wearing a white coat and scrubs.

"Doc?" He asked, still confused.

The man chuckled in response. "Don't pretend like you don't know who I am Danny, you know how much I hate that," he replied.  
"What...?" Danny asked.

He was fighting to stay awake as his eyelids started falling once again. As tired as he was though, he couldn't get rid of that uncomfortable feeling he had being around this guy, whoever he was.

Danny's eyes closed against his will and he felt fingers carding through his hair softly.

"Get some rest Danno," he heard. "I'll be here when you wake up. I'll always be here."

Danny tried to open his eyes and call for Steve but his eyelids were just too heavy and he sank into the beckoning darkness once again.

************************************************** *H50********************************************** **

Oh snap.

Dr. Kamahi is the same doctor from my other stories. I like to use him instead of making up a new one every time, I'm getting pretty fond of my made up doc!

So What do you think so far? Let me know :)

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!  
Cheers


	7. Chapter 7

This guy is quite the super creep isn't he? Not that I wouldn't love to run my fingers through Danny's hair too but I'd be a little less creepy about it, honest! ;)

Btw, little side thing, looks like they upped Chi McBride to a series regular today! I like Grover so I have no problem with that as long as he doesn't replace our beloved Danny lol. What do you guys think?

Thanks for the reviews follows and favorites! You guys rock!

Enjoy!

***********************************************H50 ************************************************** 

"Alright, thanks Steve," Chin said before hanging up the phone.  
"What's up?" Kono asked. "How's Danny?"  
"He was just awake and talking," Chin told her, relief evident in his voice. "Apparently he's already complaining."

Kono laughed as relief flooded through her as well.

"Good," she replied. "Complaining is good. That's Danny. What did he say?"  
"He'd found a pair of gloves in the kitchen garbage before Mills pushed him out he window," Chin reported. "He said there was a yellowish substance on them that he couldn't identify."  
"But we checked that garbage already," Kono replied. "Nothing."

Chin shook his head. "Mills must have taken them when he fled after pushing Danny," he said.  
"What do we know about him anyway?" Kono asked.  
"Edward Mills," Chin read off his tablet. "Age 39, no criminal record. Working for Komaku cable for eleven years. He has no immediate family, lives alone and was last seen by his coworkers two days ago. He also has no priors."

Kono started surveying the apartment.

"We checked out every room... He's got no furniture," she said. "Except for that computer and a chair."  
"Wait a second..." Chin said, walking back into the kitchen and immediately heading towards the closet.  
"What is it?" Kono asked, following him.

Chin opened the closet door and looked up.

"Remember how Steve and Danny told us about the stalker watching Stephanie from above?" He asked.  
"Yeah," Kono replied.

Chin grabbed a kitchen chair and dragged it into the closet. He stepped on it carefully and pushed at the ceiling of the closet.

"This is a hatch," he said, opening it all the way before climbing up. He reached his hand down and helped Kono up after him.

Kono found the string attached to the light and pulled it, turning the bulb on.

"Wow..." She said, looking around.  
"He lives up here," Chin said, taking in all the furniture. "Looking down on the world."  
"And look," Kono replied, pointing at one of the walls that was lined with tapes. "He's got quite an impressive video collection. How much you want to bet its footage of his victims?"  
"Something tells me we're not going to like what we see on these tapes cuz..." Chin replied.

"Wait..." Kono said, looking down at the garbage can near Mills' desk.  
"What have you got?" Chin asked.  
"It's blonde hair dye..." Kono replied, pulling out the now empty box. "This must be what was on the gloves Danny found downstairs."  
"Why would he have blonde hair dye?" Chin asked in confusion.  
"Well he dyed Stephanie's hair brown," Kono replied. "Maybe that's something he likes to do? But the box is empty. He must have already used it on someone."

Chin shook his head. "This is one sick guy," he said.

Kono nodded in agreement. "We need to find this guy fast. Who knows how many more people he plans on stalking and killing. He already tried to kill Danny."  
"We need to check out these videos," Chin said. "I'll call Steve and have him meet us at HQ."

************************************************** H50*********************************************** ***

"What?!" Steve asked in surprise, making Danny look up at him curiously. "How many videos? Dammit, that many? Alright, yeah go to HQ, grab some popcorn and start watching. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's going on Steve?" Danny asked.  
"They found videos at Mills' place. Apparently the guy lived in his attic and had a whole psycho workshop up there," Steve replied.  
"Did they find the gloves?" Danny asked.  
"No, but don't worry Danno we'll get him," Steve promised. "Right now all you need to focus on is resting and healing that hard head of yours."

Danny snorted. "I can come to HQ and watch videos Steven," he argued. "It's not exactly such strenuous activity."

Steve shook his head. "The only place you're going is home Daniel," he said seriously.

Danny was about to argue further when Dr. Kamahi entered the room with his discharge papers.

"He's right Detective Williams," the doctor said. "I have your discharge papers right here but if you so much as think about going anywhere but home to rest I may just consider holding on to them for a while longer. The pain meds I'm giving you are strong and you need plenty of rest."

Danny rolled his eyes. "What is this, gang up on Danny day?" He said, clearly annoyed and being babied. "Fine, I will go home and rest. My new cable is way better than The Psycho Diaries you're going to be watching anyway."

"Glad we agree," Dr. Kamahi said, handing Danny the papers to sign before pushing a wheelchair towards Steve and handing him Danny's painkillers. "I hope you enjoyed your stay with us Detective. No work for at least a couple of weeks. I daresay I'll be seeing you two again soon enough."

Steve laughed. "I wish I could deny that Doctor but with our track record, well..."  
"Word of advice Danny," Kamahi said, "next time you jump out of a window, wear a parachute."  
"Hilarious Doc," Danny muttered. "As much fun as this has been, I'm ready to get out of here. Let's go Steven this wheelchair isn't going to push itself."

Steve grabbed the handles and made his way towards the elevator after they said their goodbyes to their favorite Doctor.

"Hey Steve..." Danny said on their way out.  
"Yeah?" Steve asked, already on alert from Danny's tone.  
"Were you in my room at all when I was sleeping?" He asked. "After I woke up the first time but before Chin called?"  
"No Danny I wasn't..." Steve replied. "The second time I came in you were already awake. Why? Is something wrong?"  
"No..." Danny said. "No, it's just... I thought... Never mind. I was pretty drugged up, I probably dreamt it."  
"Are you sure nothing happened Danny?" Steve asked. "No one bothered you did they?"  
"Nah it was definitely just some weird drug induced dream," Danny replied. "Forget I said anything."

"If you're sure... Listen, you really need to rest when you get home buddy, alright?" Steve said. "You took a really nasty fall today. Scared the hell out of me."  
"Yes Steve I'll rest," Danny replied. "Scouts honor."  
"You got kicked out of the scouts..." Steve snorted. "Maybe I should just stay with you and have Chin and Kono go through the tapes..."  
"Don't worry about me Steve, I'll be fine," Danny promised. "I'm just going to go home and watch TV until the painkillers knock me out. I won't exactly be so much fun to be around anyway."  
"Like you're ever fun to be around," Steve joked.  
"Oh shut up Steven," Danny replied. "Don't take your nerves out on me."

"Alright fine," Steve said finally. "I'm going to stop by to check on you later though."  
"Bring food," Danny demanded. "Physical trauma makes me hungry."  
"Everything makes you hungry Danno," Steve said, helping Danny out of the wheelchair and into the Camaro. "I'll bring food, but don't even think about beer for a while, got it? No mixing meds and alcohol."

Danny waved his hand in the air impatiently.

"What else is new?" He muttered. "A guy gets pushed out a window and still can't even get a beer. What has the world come to?"

Steve laughed and shook his head at his grumpy friend. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that his partner shouldn't be left alone, but he ignored it. Like Danny said, it was probably just nerves after watching him crash through the window today.

Besides, Danny was just going home to get some sleep. What could possibly go wrong?

************************************************H5 0************************************************* 

Edward Mills stood at the nurse's desk and watched as the two men exited the hospital.

He waited until they were gone before he started to walk towards the parking lot.

His friend would be going home to rest and he thought he'd stop by to visit. He shouldn't be alone anyway with the shape he was in, and Edward didn't trust that oaf to take care of his best friend. Not the way he would.

He was sorry about what he did, but he was just glad that his Danno would be alright in the end.

As for the other one... He was still in the way. Always in the way. He knew that he'd either have to remove him from the equation or take Danny away... Forever.

*********************************************H50** *************************************************

What could possibly go wrong? What do you guys think? ;)

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! I'm going away for the weekend but I'll really try to finish the next chapter by Sunday night. Have a great weekend!

Cheers :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Hope I didn't leave you guys hanging too bad over the weekend!

Just watched this weeks episode! Our boy was back and fantastic as usual! There were a few McDanno moments in there that really made me smile! Idk how I'm waiting three weeks for the next one!

Anywho, onwards. Thanks so much for the reviews! Hugs to all of you!

Enjoy :)

***********************************************H50 ************************************************** **

"How's Danny?" Kono asked as soon as Steve walked into HQ.  
"He's alright," Steve reassured the cousins. "I just dropped him off at his place and ordered him to rest."  
"I bet he loved that," Chin said with a smirk.  
"Oh yeah," Steve replied sarcastically. "I had to team up with his doctor just to keep from him trying to come here. I also had to promise to bring him food after we're through."  
"I still don't get how someone who eats as much as he does isn't obese," Chin pointed out.  
"One of the many mysteries of Danny Williams," Kono replied. "You know, I'm starving anyway. Maybe we'll come with you to see him."  
"Sounds good to me," Chin agreed.

Steve nodded. "I'm sure he'd like that," he said. "So let's finish up here first. What have you got so far?"  
"This guy is all kinds of nuts boss," Kono replied. "We're in the middle of the first video. Most of it is Stephanie Powell's place, but sometimes he'll just talk to the camera."

Steve shook his head in disgust.

"Keep playing it," he said, sitting down next to Chin. "Hopefully something in these tapes will help us catch him."

Chin hit the play button and Edward Mills' face filled the screen.

_"They're all ants... All the time. Like looking down from an airplane. You squash one, right between your fingers, and they all start running around in a panic."_

Images from Stephanie's bedroom filled the screen suddenly.

"He stood right over her..." Steve said in disgust. "She never even knew... Fast forward this, we don't need to see it."

Chin grabbed the remote and started to fast forward until Mills was back on the screen alone.

_"You people will never understand me! Not the way he does! We all get what we deserve... And I get a friend. Stephanie didn't love me. She didn't get me. She didn't want to be my friend the way he does. But I left her for him as a gift. A special gift between friends. I deserve my friend. He understands me. He knows. He's... He's like the guy I always wanted to be. Tough, smart, successful, loyal... It's so great because we're friends now and I feel like I can count on him, you know? In a way I couldn't count on Stephanie or anyone else. I really think that if it came right down to it, he would lay his life down for me. You don't believe me? Ask him! Ask my friend, Danny. Would you do it Danny? Would you give up your life me? Would you let me stop your heart Danny?"_

"Oh my god..." Steve whispered in horror as a new house he clearly recognized filled the screen. Danny's house.

They watched in horrified silence as Danny walked around, oblivious to what was above him. It cut to nighttime suddenly and Mills stood right in front of Danny's bed, watching him as he slept.

Steve jumped up and looked to Chin and Kono. Their expressions mirrored his.

"He's obsessed with Danny," Chin said. "The window incident wasn't just a coincidence! Danny's his next victim!"  
"We've got to get over there now!" Kono cried. "He's alone and he's hurt!"

Steve was already on his way out the door, pulling out his phone as he left.

*********************************************H50** ************************************************** **

Danny swallowed his pain pills and finished his glass of water. He'd cracked ribs before, but never this many at a time, and the pain was becoming unbearable. His head wasn't much better. It throbbed with every step as he gently lowered himself down on the couch and leaned back.

He had just closed his eyes when someone started knocking on his door. He groaned loudly and pushed himself back up. Maybe his team had already caught the guy, or maybe Steve was just being his overprotective caveman self and had come over to check on him early.

"Who is it?" He called when he finally got to his door.  
"It's James Meyers!" He called back. "I need to talk to you immediately Detective Williams! It's urgent!"

Danny frowned and pulled the door open slightly.

"What do you want?" He asked, clearly annoyed.  
"I've had more visions!" Meyer said, pushing the door open wider and forcing his way into the house. "I saw this house! I saw this house.. I saw the number. I saw the street name, something is wrong here! Something is going to happen here, I can feel it."  
"Listen man, I'm really tired and not in the mood for this right now," Danny said. "Could you maybe be crazy tomorrow instead? Or go bother McGarrett."  
"Please listen to me!" Meyers insisted.  
"I really can't do this now," Danny argued.  
"Listen to me!" Meyers shouted. "I saw this address!"  
"You saw my address," Danny repeated, realizing that he wasn't getting Meyer out anytime soon.  
"But that's not it!" Meyers said. "That's not it. I saw crashing... I saw falling and crashing! Does that mean anything to you?"  
"I don't know," Danny replied. "Not really."

Danny looked down as his phone started to ring.

"Hold on a second," he told Meyers. "Steve?"  
"Listen to me Danny," Steve said, his voice nervous and urgent. "He's been in your house."  
"Who?" Danny asked, barely paying attention as Meyers looked around the room before wandering off.  
"Edward Mills," Steve replied. "The stalker. I just told Duke to send some uniforms to put at your door and we're on our way now. Just stay alert and don't answer the house phone or the door until I get there alright?"  
"Jesus.. Yeah," Danny replied. "But I'm not alone Steve."  
"What the hell do you mean?" Steve demanded. "Who's with you?"  
"Meyers..." He replied. "The psychic."  
"Good..." Steve said. "Keep him there. You're hurt, I'd rather you not be alone anyway."  
"Alright, I'll see you soon," Danny said.  
"Be safe Danno," Steve replied.

Danny hung up the phone and turned to look for Meyers.

"James?" He called out, getting his gun off the kitchen counter. "Where did you go?"

He walked slowly through his house, listening closely for any sounds but hearing nothing.

"Mr. Meyers?" He called again. "You back here?"

Danny jumped and looked up when he heard a bang from above him. The bang was followed by the sounds of somebody being dragged. He pointed his gun at the ceiling and followed the dragging sounds back into the living room.

He heard the sounds of cracking before the ceiling suddenly collapsed and  
the body of James Meyers crashed to the ground right in front of him. Danny fell backwards and dropped his gun.

His vision blurred and his eyes watered for a second from the pain of his jarred ribs.

He quickly went for his gun but his reflexes were slow and the other man was easily able to grab it before he could.

When Danny looked up, someone was standing above him, and his own gun was pointed directly at his head.

************************************************H5 0************************************************* 

Well at least I didn't end it on a cliffhanger right? WRONG. :)

What do you guys think? Love to hear from you!

Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

Cheers


	9. Chapter 9

So how about that cliffhanger huh? Sorry I left you hangin an extra day! A really close friend of mine just got engaged so alots been going on! There's probably only one more chapter after this one and I'll try to have it up soon.

Thanks the reviews and favorites though I really appreciate them!

Oh and to the guest who said I copied a CSI episode, if you'll look back at my note in the beginning of chapter one you'll see that I clearly said this is based on an episode of CSI. Wasn't exactly trying to hide it. But thank you for reminding me.

on with the story! Enjoy :)

************************************************H50***********************************************

Danny knew that this man looked eerily familiar, and he'd definitely seen him somewhere before, but he just couldn't place him at the moment.

"God Danny!" The man he assumed was Edward Mills said. "You have to be more careful who you let in here! I found this guy snooping all over the place! Smart move coming with the gun buddy."

Danny stood up slowly and looked from Mills to his gun. It wasn't pointed at him anymore, but he doubted with the state he was in he'd be able to wrestle it from Mills. He knew the best chance he had was to bide his time until Steve got there.

"You always keep your gun on the kitchen counter Danno. Right next to your take out menus and Grace's class schedule..." Mills continued.

Danny grit his teeth and tightened his fists at the sound of his daughters name and the nickname only two people on this earth had permission to use, neither of which were this nut job.

This son of a bitch had been watching him for god knows how long... And he'd been under the same roof as his daughter... Oh god.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Danny asked in disgust, recognizing his own favorite blue striped shirt. It was one of the first that the dry cleaners had apparently lost.  
"Oh yeah I am," Mills replied. "I picked these up at the dry cleaners, I hope you don't mind. I just get a little confused about what's yours and what's mine, you know?"  
"I'm a little confused here myself..." Danny said. "Why don't you refresh my memory. When did we meet?"

"The sports package!" He replied, clearly upset that Danny didn't remember. "800 channels! I even threw in some more movie channels free! We talked forever! It's like I knew you my entire life."  
"You installed my cable..." Danny said.  
"Yeah!" Mills exclaimed. "The minute I met you, I just knew that we connected. You told me what you did and I just knew exactly what you were talking about because that's what I do! I do it too. I observe people. I notice everything about them. I watch them all the time!"

"Like you watched Stephanie Powell?" Danny asked.  
"Stephanie was cool," he assured him. "She was. But it never would've worked out between us. Never, I mean she had a boyfriend and she was kind of stuck up. And you know what, she would've totally gotten between us. Consider that one a gift."  
"A gift?" Danny muttered angrily.  
"Yeah!" Mills replied. "Prom night! Your date, Melanie. Bent over the toilet, puking her guts out. That ringing any bells? Obviously Stephanie's hair was the wrong color but I fixed that. I know you have a thing for brunette's... I fixed my hair too! I'm sure you already noticed... I dyed it blonde the other day! Just like you! Do you like it?"  
"It's uh... It's nice," Danny replied.

"You know I tried to visit longer with you in the hospital Danny," Mills said. "I would've been there sooner but Steve was there... Always getting in the way. I still came to see you though. Because that's what kind of friend I am. That's how much I care about you Danno."  
"That was you?!" Danny asked, finally recognizing him. He should've known it wasn't just a dream. It had felt too real... It was real.  
"Of course it was!" He replied. "You didn't think I'd leave my best friend in the hospital without going to see him did you?"  
"You were the one that put me in the hospital in the first place!" Danny said angrily.

Mills at least had the decency to look guilty for a second.

"I know... I'm sorry buddy," he replied. "I just saw you with Steve and you two were joking around like we always do... You walked right past me at the stairs and didn't even notice me! How could you do that to me? It was a moment of rage and I'm not proud of it. But I'm going to make it up to you buddy!"  
"How?" Danny asked carefully.  
"Well, I've been thinking a lot about our friendship," he replied, "and I think maybe we need to take Steve out of the picture. I'm afraid that he's coming between us like Stephanie did and we can't have that buddy now can we? How about we do it together? You don't need him anymore, you've got me now!"

Danny looked at Mills in horror. Had he really just asked him if they could kill Steve together? Like it was some normal everyday activity that friends did?

Danny knew this guy was completely insane, but he also knew that if he angered him, he would snap and Danny would probably end up dead if that happened.

"Listen..." He replied carefully. "I don't think Steve will come between us. You don't have to worry about him anymore. Like you said, I've got you now. I don't need him."

Mills still looked unsure. "I don't know..." He said. "He spends a lot of time here and I mean you guys work together every day. He even calls you Danno. That's my nickname for you and only I get to use it! I can let Grace use it sometimes because she's your daughter and that makes her important to me too but that's it! Nobody else! Especially not HIM."

It took all of Danny's self control not to lunge forward and beat this bastard right where he stood.

"I'll be sure to tell him that Eddie," Danny reassured him. "Don't worry, he won't bother us anymore. I promise."  
"Eddie..." He replied, smiling wide. "You've never called me that before. I like the sound of that. Okay if you're sure... As long as he doesn't get to watch you sleep like I do."  
"You watch me sleep?" Danny asked in disgust.

Mills just laughed and shook his head, as if it should have been obvious. He looked back at Danny and then pointed at Meyers' body on the floor. He walked over to it and kneeled down beside him.

"You want to open him up?" He asked. "If we can't do Steve together, maybe we can still have our fun with this guy."  
"No..." Danny replied, kneeling down by the other side of Meyers. "No that's not my job. You should know that, right? That's the coroners job."  
"Are you humoring me Danny?" Mills asked. "Because you know, we made friends that day and every time since then you just blew me off. Do you know that? You just completely blanked me. You are so self absorbed Daniel. I was right in front of your face!"

He stood up angrily suddenly.

"Manners Danny!" He yelled, pointing the gun at him. "Manners!"  
"Hey hey!" Danny said, raising his hands in front of himself. "If you want to be friends we can be. Why don't you help me with this crime scene?"  
"No I don't think so," Mills replied. "I'm going to give you a new one. Better yet I'll give you the best you ever had. Stand up Danny."

Danny stood slowly.

"You know what a nine millimeter slug does to a skull at close range Danny?" He asked. "Do you know?"  
"Yeah, I know," Danny replied.  
"Blows it right apart!" He shouted. "Brains like strawberry swirl and whipped cream everywhere! And you'd have to scoop that all up! Little pieces of skull and bone and brains!"  
"I don't want to disappoint you Edward," Danny said, stepping forward. "But this is not the first time I've had a gun in my face. How do you want this to end?"  
"How do I want this to end?" He asked. "I want you to be able to remember my name!"

Mills pulled the gun from Danny's face suddenly and placed it under his own chin.

"Don't!" Danny shouted, lunging forward and desperately trying to wrestle the gun away from Mills without getting himself shot.

*****************************************H50*****************************************************

The sirens on Steve's truck were blaring as he sped back to his partners house.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone!" He berated himself. "I just had a feeling in my gut that something was wrong! And so did he... He tried to tell me about something that happened at the hospital but we both just blew it off. I should've known something wasn't right!"  
"Oh god..." Kono whispered. "You think he went to see Danny in the hospital?"  
"I do..." Steve said with disgust both for Mills and himself in his tone. "I left him alone and vulnerable, and I let Mills get to him again. That's on me."  
"None of us could have known that he was obsessed with Danny, Steve this isn't your fault," Chin tried to assure him, but Steve could easily hear the tension in his voice.  
"If something happens..." Steve began.  
"Nothing's going to happen to him Steve," Kono replied. "We're a minute out and he's not alone now. Besides, Mills would have to be a complete idiot to go back to Danny's place tonight after pushing him out that window earlier. We're going to get there in time! We have to."  
"10 seconds," Steve corrected her as he pulled in front of Danny's house and jumped out of the car.

The team was at Danny's front door in seconds. Steve pounded his fist against it. "It's us Danno open up!" He called.

Steve, Chin and Kono froze in shock and horror when they suddenly heard three gunshots ring out from inside the house.

**********************************************H50***********************************************

A short chapter I know but you know me and my evil tendency to leave you guys hanging ;)

So like I said the next chapter will probably be the last. But it kind of screams sequel if you know what I'm sayin

What do you guys think?

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)

Cheers


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry it took so long to update you wouldn't believe the weekend I had!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and stuff!

This is the last chapter! But don't worry because there most probably will be more. Enjoy!

************************************************H50**********************************************

"DANNY!" Steve shouted.

Recovering quickly, he pulled his gun out and kicked down Danny's door. Steve knew in the back of his mind that he'd be paying for that later, but right now all he could think about was the gunshots and saving Danny. He absolutely refused to believe that it was already too late.

He immediately entered the house, hearing Chin and Kono right behind him. The first thing he saw was Danny and Mills wrestling for the gun. Another shot went into the ceiling, immediately spurring them all into action.

"GET DOWN!" Steve shouted, approaching the fighting men and pointing his own weapon at Mills.  
"Get on your knees!" Chin demanded.

Steve rushed forward and grabbed Mills, pulling him away from his partner and throwing him roughly to the ground. Chin immediately handcuffed him and handed him over to the HPD officers who had arrived right behind them.

Steve turned to Danny who was still holding the gun pointed up towards the ceiling. His eyes were wide and he was staring at Mills.

"You'll always be my best friend Danno," Mills said. "I'll write to you and don't forget to come visit me okay?"  
"Shut up! Don't you call him that! He is not your friend you sick son of a bitch! Understand?!" Steve shouted at him. "Get him out of here now!"  
"I'm sorry Danny! Don't forget me! Don't let him take my place!" Mills was yelling as HPD dragged him out of the house. "Danno!"

Steve started to approach Danny slowly. He was breathing heavily and still holding onto his gun tightly.

"Hey Danny?" Steve said gently. "It's alright man, it's over... He's gone and he can't get to you again. It's over now."

Danny just looked at him for a few seconds before nodding slowly. Steve put his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly before carefully pulling the gun from Danny's fingers and handing it to Chin.

Steve pulled Danny into a hug then and held him tightly, still careful of his ribs.

"It's over Danny you hear me?" Steve said. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Steve felt Danny nodding into his shoulder before he returned the hug.

"It's over," Steve heard him whisper to himself.

***********************************************H50****************************************************

Danny looked up as Steve walked into the room holding a DVD in his hand.

As much as he had begged, Steve absolutely refused to let Danny interrogate Edward Mills. His stubborn control freak partner hadn't even let him be in the room. So he'd spent the last hour sitting in his office with Kono, waiting for Steve and Chin to finish questioning him. After an hour of arguing back and forth, they had finally settled on Danny being able to watch a recording of Mills' interrogation.

"Is that it?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded. "Are you sure you want to watch it Danny?" He asked for the thousandth time. "You don't need to see this."  
"I want to see it," he insisted.

Steve had figured as much. Danny was nothing if not stubborn. He sighed and pushed the disk into the drive of Danny's computer.

"If you want me to shut it off just let me know Danno alright? Right away," Steve demanded.

Danny nodded and leaned forward as the interrogation room popped onto the screen.

_"I am one who am I, I am one who am I, I am one who am I..." Mills repeated over and over. _  
_"Why did you kill Stephanie Powell?" Chin asked. _  
_"Stephanie..." Mills whispered. "Stephanie was a good girl. She was fun to play with, but not like him. Never like him." _  
_"Like who?" Steve demanded angrily, towering over Mills where he sat in the chair. "Like Danny?" _  
_"You can't have him," Mills said angrily. "He's my friend. Not yours. Mine! You can't have him!" _  
_"Listen to me, you sick son of a bitch," Steve said. "I'm going to tell you what happens now. You go to jail and Danny continues to live his life, moves on, and forgets about you. You're not his friend. You're nothing to him." _  
_"That's not true!" Mills cried, starting to rock back and forth in the chair. "He's my friend and he'll visit me! He will!"_

_Steve gave a bitter laugh._

_"You can think whatever you want," he said. "But believe me when I say that if you ever so much as try to contact him, you will be sorry." _  
_"Where is he?" Mills asked. _  
_"He's busy," Steve replied. _  
_"How could he be too busy to come and see me?" Mills demanded. _  
_"Because, like I said, you mean less than nothing to him," Steve told him. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's already forgotten your name." _  
_"You're lying!" Mills shouted. "You're keeping him from me! You can't keep him from me! He's my best friend and he'll come for me!"_

_Steve got up and started walking towards the door._

_"You will never lay eyes on Danny again," he said angrily. "Enjoy spending the rest of your life alone in prison. It's where you belong." _  
_"NO!" Mills continued to shout as Steve and Chin left the room. "You're lying! He'll come! DANNY!"_

Danny watched the video in silence. He could feel the three sets of concerned eyes on him as the video came to an end, but he just continued to stare at the now black screen.

"Why me?" He asked.

Steve sighed and turned to his partner.

"I don't think it was about you Danny," he replied. "Or Stephanie Powell. Mills wanted to belong. He wanted to feel powerful. He thought he could control Stephanie and that was okay for a while but you... I think he wanted to be you. You're the kind of person he wishes he was. But that meant you had to die. Either you or him."

"Grace..." Danny practically moaned. "He watched us! He was in the house while she was... Dammit, he was under the same roof as her! Watched her sleep... What if he'd done something? What if he'd hurt her because he was jealous? Or worse..."

"He didn't Danny, you hear me?" Steve said seriously. "Hey, look at me. This was never about her. He didn't touch her Danny. This was not your fault. He latched onto you because you're somebody he wanted to be. But he didn't hurt Grace, Danny, and he never will."  
"He was a sick son of a bitch Danny," Kono added angrily. "And he can't get close to you again, we'll make damn sure of it."  
"25 years to life brah," Chin said. "It's over."

Danny just shook his head. "It's not over for me," he said. "It's over for Stephanie Powell and James Meyers... But not for me. And not for him either."

***************************************H50*********************************************************

Edward Mills sat quietly and perfectly still in the cell they'd dropped him in. They were stupid to think that they could lock him up in here and keep him away from Danny. Nobody could keep him away from Danny. Danny was his best friend and he would always find a way back to him, no matter what.

He waited patiently for Danny to visit. He knew that he would. Mills was sure that Danny cared about him. He would come eventually, and when he did, he would finally break him out of here so that they could be together again.

Unless... Unless he could find a way out himself. He could go back and surprise Danny. He was sure he'd love that. Besides, HE was most probably trying to keep Danny away from here, and away from him.

Mills had always known that the brute Danny called a partner was jealous of their friendship. He was selfish and wanted to keep Danny all for himself. But he didn't realize just how far he was willing to go to get his friend back.

Mills smirked and leaned back, his decision made. He would find a way out of here, and he would go get his Danno back. And this time, he wasn't going to let him go. He was going to make damn sure that Danny would be his forever, and he would take out anyone who stood in his way.

Starting with one Steve McGarrett...

******************************************H50*********************************************

Ehhhh not so happy with the way this came out. I know it ends kind of abruptly but that is because I'm planning a sequel of sorts. Maybe I'll add some Steve whump in the next one too ;)

So what do you think? Let me know I love to hear from you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or just read for fun! You all rock :) :)

Until next time!

Cheers


End file.
